


The Dangers of Boredom

by allofthepixels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffity, I Don't Even Know, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tickling, shtuff, tickle, zayn, ziam love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's bored, Zayn wants to watch hoarders.</p><p>Nothing good comes out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Boredom

"Oh come on, Zayn," Liam reached from behind the couch, fingers grazing the fabric of his white t-shirt just under his ribcage. The smaller boy squirmed away, deeper into the cushions. 

"Don't." He growled, swatting his boyfriend's hands away, eyes trained on the television. 

"You've been sitting here all night," Liam groaned, leaping over the back of the sofa and landing with a soft thud just to the right of Zayn. "and now I'm bored."

"Life is really hard sometimes, innit?" Zayn muttered dryly, his eyes rolling from behind his black-framed glasses.

The boys had just returned from a several week-long press tour and the subsequent days of downtime had given Liam a bit of itch to do something, anything. Zayn, however, only wanted to relax, maybe cuddle a bit (and plenty more) with his boyfriend (once he calmed down) and finish the hoarders marathon he'd started watching.

"Zah-ayyn," Liam whined a bit, stretching his legs out across the couch and resting his head in the other boy's lap. Zayn fought a grin, imagining what the hoards of fangirls would say if they saw Mr. Serious-Daddy-Direction acting this childish. 

"Lee- umm." He replied in an even, un-amused tone. Liam jutted out his lip,

"Can't we go out or play FIFA or, I don't know, do something?"

"That depends," the older boy looked down finally as a commercial began to roll. "Would it require movement?"

"Don't be an arse," Liam sprung rather quickly, catching Zayn off-guard as he swung into a seating position and quickly straddled his lap. 

"Oi, my show'll be back on in a-- Fucking bloody hell." His voice rose an octave or two when Liam interrupted his complaint with a series of less-than-gentle prods to his ribs and sides. He gasped, one hand reaching for the offending fingers, the other swatting at Liam's chest to push him off. "No!"

"Hey, hey!" Liam quickly grabbed one flailing wrist and then the other, enjoying the expression on his boyfriend's face--- a mix of mirth and misery. "What-- you don't like it? But, you're smiling?"

"Fuck off," He growled, shifting his wrists around in Liam's grasp. Not liking it was an understatement. Zayn hated to be tickled, something Liam knew perfectly well after countless bouts with Louis and Harry on long bus rides and rude awakenings in hotel rooms. He also was not one to enjoy unprompted manhandling when he was tired.

"Maybe later," Liam winked before tucking Zayn's hands under his knees, pinning them to the couch cushions. "Now where was I?"

Zayn struggled under Liam's weight and felt, for the first time in a while, the size difference between the two since Liam's most recent workout kick. It didn't help that the tickling weakened his coordination; He twitched a bit as Liam's hands hovered closer and closer to his chest and let out a small whimper. 

"Aw, baby," Liam cooed, finding the sudden panic incredibly endearing. He found himself reaching his hands to cup Zayn's cheeks and kissed him hard and deeply, just enough to get Zayn interested before pulling back and shooting his hands inbetween the crevices of his underarms. 

"You fucking tease!" Zayn just shook his head, groaning between deep belly laughs that forced their way out of him. The more he wiggled around, the deeper the fingers seemed to go into the sensitive area. It was maddening. 

Liam circled back down to his lowest rib, using two fingers to prod underneath it.

"Yeah, and you love it," Liam laughed, his hands wrapping around the skinny boy's rib cage and squeezing the sensitive area like an accordion until he spasm'd beneath him, eyes clenched, breathing deep. He'd shake around the ribs before sliding lower, hiking up his shirt to trace the sensitive V of his hips with delicate fingers.

That was a sort of kill-switch for Zayn, who didn't even realize he was ticklish there. The shock from the new sensation caused him to buck more, desperate for relief. 

"Get off, I'll do whatever just stop." He was speaking so quickly and his voice was so hoarse from laughter Liam thought he heard wrong. 

"Pardon?" He paused his ministrations, bracing his hands at his waist. The boy's teary eyes, light enough to contrast with the rest of his coloring, were begging . 

"I'll do anything you want," he heaved, hair eschew and glasses crooked from the assault. "Just no more of that."

"Anything?" Liam grinned gleefully as he gracelessly flopped next to his exhausted boyfriend, kicking his legs up into his lap "That sounds delightful. But what if I said I just wanted to keep tickling you until you cried?"

"Quit while you're ahead, Payne," Zayn warned, his hands resting on Liam's calves, innocently enough. 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize you were that sensitive," He laughed, tossing his head back a bit. "It's mental."

"Yeah, well.." Zayn quickly scooped up his legs and got them in a tight lock with one arm, the other hand running furiously all over Liam's socked feet. 

"Woah! Sta-hahahap," Shocked, Liam tried to sit up on his arms but quickly lost his balance, left to lay back on the couch and take it as he tried to kick his feet away. He began to regret the way he teased him before.

"But Liam, you're smiling? Why would I want to put an end to that?" Zayn teased, "And you were so bored before too."

He quickly straddled the other boys legs to free up his hands, tugging away the socks as he went. Liam felt his stomach drop. His sisters used to pin him down and tickle him until he wet himself or his mom made them stop, whichever came first. He hasn't felt this helpless since he was small. He writhed trying to remove the itching tingling sensations from his worst, most sensitive spot --- the one he stupidly handed over to Zayn.

"N-not the socks! Not there! Please." Liam gasped a lot quicker than Zayn had, his face and neck already flushing to a pinker shade. 

"Aw, this is gonna be bad isn't it?" Zayn peaked over his shoulder to see Liam's face scrunched in discomfort, his hands resting over his eyes in disbelief. 

He dove into the surprisingly well-maintained skin of Liam's foot with gusto, the fierce scratches causing his toes to curl forward and the sole to wrinkle. Zayn quickly grabbed his biggest toes and wrenched them back, giving a new surface of taut skin a turn. Liam's laughter shot up in an instant, his legs heaving up to lose the weight pinning them. 

"I give, I give!" He choked as Zayn started running his fingers between his toes.

"And?" Zayn slowed his hands to singular strokes of his nail, tracing his instep and arch in a way that made Liam's whole body shake.

"I'll never tickle you again," he wheezed.

"And..." another stroke.

"I'm sorry." 

"And..." he slowed his nail to an agonizing pace.

"I love you."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

He released his legs and walked over to the arm of the couch Liam's head was resting on, gently running a hand through his hair. 

"What'd you want to do again, babe?"

"Nevermind," Liam sighed as he caught his breath, "I'm exhausted."


End file.
